to LOVE
by makelifetakethelemonsback123
Summary: Another evolution story
1. Chapter 1

a.n I am awfully sorry to anyone, like empressofthedead, who read my story weapon x. I didn't mean to post it, I meant to post this. I'll leave it up, but sorry for the unedited first chapter. please review! And this is not even a chapter, its more like the thing on the back of a book. I put up the real chapter tomorrow tomorrow or tonight because I am very busy for the remainder of today.

I do not own anything you recognize.

super short prologue thingy to make you want to read more!

ceri woke with a feather in her mouth. which she would have ignored if not for the fact that feather pillows were definitely not stuffed with full sized white swan feathers. oh yeah. ceri didn't even own a feather pillow. she slowly got up, and looked in the mirror, afraid of what she would enough there were two small, white feathered angel wings on her back. she didn't scream, because if she did, her parents would come up to see what had happened, and her parents were mutant haters. the universe had always loved ceri... 


	2. Chapter 2

a.n _very _sorry for not updating when I said I would. The last week or so has been extremely hectic and I could barely find the time to take a shower let alone write. It's still crazy around here, but I have a little extra time to myself, so i'm writing this. It's unedited btw so, sorry for any errors. Oh yeah... this doesn't follow the evolution plot... and this is still very short, but it's only part one. I really didn't have much time.** : ( **

thoughts are either italic or '…' it depends if I use my moms computer or not

I do not own anything you recognize

the wings were only about a foot long each, but still very noticeable. White, feathered and angelic. Ceri had freaking _angel _wings. Maybe if her parents hadn't been filthy rich and against mutants, she would've been fine. But nooooooo, the universe had to treat her to an extra large sundae of misery, topped off with a whole lotta stress. Seriously, what had she done in her past life to deserve this? She groaned, banged her head against the wall, then stopped when she realized that the wall did nothing to ease her headache. _God, I know I'm not particularly religious, but if you've decided to make me an angel, would you please reconsider? I'm sure i'd make an awful angel..._the wings stayed right where they were. On her back. In between her shoulder blades. _I suppose I could always act like they're some sort of bizarre fashion statement. _The thought rolled around her mind, no other brilliant ideas to slow it's descent. _Think, ceri, think! Ugh...damn you mind... _when no miracle solution broke through the dam that was her fatigue, she flung open the window and breathed in the... night air? _ Is it even night anymore? _She glanced at her clock. _Nope...3 am..._ she flung her legs over the side of the window and climbed out with such grace that suggested she'd done this many times before. _How many times have I done this without my parents even noticing? Every time. Which is once a week. Mummy and daddy should probably take a parenting class. If they even deserve the sacred title of 'parent'.i've been sneaking out since I was ten. _She swung her weight to a tree that had been placed conveniently outside her window, and somehow managed to slide down. _I still don't understand how I do that. It's like a...fire pole or something...now..where to go, where to go...there's that all night coffee shop I usually go to, but i'm fairly certain it has a no mutant policy. Oh cruddyshinns. If I want someone to help me with these stupid angel wings I could always go to...um. Whatever it's called. Xavier's school blah blah gifted blah. Aren't I nice..._Ceri knew about the 'Xavier's blah blah gifted blah' from school, (And yes she went to public school. she didn't live with her parents, she lived with a very annoying lady who had been assigned to play the role of 'mother') after the whole Magneto incident, she'd found out all the people who lived there were mutants and so on. And now that knowledge was paying off. _Ha! Now you are renting the tiny part of my brain you live in! Did...i really just think that?_ Ceri shook her head. It took her about an hour to walk to what she had dubbed 'x's blah'. That was when she realized it was 4 in the morning and no one was going to be awake. Wonderful. She stopped in front of the door, hand poised to knock, whirling her choices through her head. _I can knock, or I won't I can knock or I won't...can won't can won't...eenie meenie minie- you know what? I'll just knock. _And she did. Loud. 57 times. In the most insistent, annoying manner possible. On her 85th knock, she was answered by a very pissed off guy. Emphasis on very. He glowered at her. " what. do. You want." he didn't say it as a question, but somehow Ceri blocked out his seriously pissed aura. She smiled brightly at him, " well...i thought the feathered wings that have torn through my absolute _favorite _shirt might give a hint!" " do you have any idea what time it is?" " yes. Around 4. I couldn't sleep and I woke up with these wings. Which is why i'm here." " fine c'mon kid."


End file.
